pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai Tojo
“Future, huh... Sadly, even I can't just guess what is awaiting us” -Mirai's Introduction in Wishing Arc Mirai Tojo (東條未来? Mirai Tōjō) is an energetic girl who uses the brand called Miracle Future, the brand that she made by her own. She's a member of two units: Inori~ and KiSeKi. Her debut song was "My Best Friend"(formely sang by Idolmaster All Stars). She's one of Waka's characters. Personality Mirai is pretty energetic but can be calm and serious when needed to. She has a huge liking to animals-even owning a cat, who she calls, Mika. She has 2 younger sisters - Mikami and Milisa. Appearance Mirai has long grey hair with braids on each side (Braid on her left side is violet and gray, braid on the right side is mint and light blue). In the lower part of her hair colors are top to bottom : Violet, Pink, Light Blue, Mint and Black bands. She's vary tall and fair skinned. Background Negai Story During ReverHeart events When Reversible Heart started, Mirai was a typical high school girl, who lived on Earth. She was living with her little brother, Miki. She has taken up 5 part-time jobs because they were in big debt. After few years, she got called by people who she should pay, and forced to pay. But she had no money, and she tried to explain that but got killed. After she woke up she met Lala(not Laala Manaka) who offered her a new life in exchange of being Goddess of New World. She agreed to be reborn in NegaSeka. Thus, Mirai's new life has started. Pre-Negai events. Meeting Miki again Mirai was decided to be Goddess of Time. She got the Sword of Time from Lala. After some time passed, Miki has taken her revenge on people who killed Mirai and suicided and was also offered to be a Goddess. He agreed but due to some lag in system he was reborn as girl. They met first time during the Gods meeting in NegaSeka, where Mikami(this was Miki's new name) saw Mirai and was shoked. After the meeting she talked to Mirai and told her about everything that happened, and Mirai cried. She believed that shell never meet her brother again. She was truly happy. First Negai Mirai didnt have much spotlight in First Negai. Her existence was mentioned by Mikami, when Milana asked her about "this mysterious world". Mikami said that she happened to be a Goddess, but didnt say anything about her being her sister. Near the end, Mirai used powers of Sword of Time to save Milana from Darkness, which was taking over her body. Second Negai After Darkness Company was destroyed, and Mikami's cotract with Milana was completed, Mirai started searching a way to save Milana's soul. She created parallel timeline where Milana was alive and decided to bring her over to main timeline, yet in the second timeline Darkness Company wasn't completely destroyed and they took over that timeline and managed to get into the main one capturing Mirai and moving her into Glass Garden of Time, telling her if she won't tell them way to use Sword of Time she'll get killed. Mirai refused to tell them the secret, and continued her research. Meanwhile, Mikami had no idea what was going on untill the Secret Meeting of Gods where she learned it and was shoked, then she decided to save Mirai. Mirai was already at her limit and soon she died. Mikami was gathering comandes all over NegaSeka. She met Maiden of Water, Mizu, who agreed to help her, her siser Princess of Shadows, Aika, managed to clear her messes with Goddess of Fire, Riho and make a contract with Nitta. Together with mentioned people and Lala's small pet, Miho they went to fight Darkness Company, yet in the middle of battle they learned that Mirai is already dead and everything they're going is useless and they should give up. Mikami went crazy. At this moment Sword of Time appared before her and she used it to kill all the people of Darkness Company. After second timeline's Darnkess Company was killed, Mikami went into despair. Her sister and some of dear friends got killed, what can she do. She was about to suicide, yet got stopped by Fu-chan, who fell on her from the sky and said she has some good news. She said she was "Kurihara Future, kind of Hoshino-san-tachi's sister" and that "Mira-nee-san's research got saved and now we have a way to save the broken timelines". Using Sword of Time, Fu-chan and Mikami earsed Darkness Company's existence from the main and all the secondary timelines, changing everyone's memories and history of NegaSeka. These actions got Lala pretty upset so she even visited the NegaSeka to check if anything in "her fabulous world got broken". In new timeline, everyone was alive and Mirai and Mikami were together again. All of people but Mirai forgot about Darnkness Company yet Mirai had memories of each timeline and she was shoked that Mikami was able to change everything so much. She asked her about it and Mikami, who also had her memories, said that some Future girl helped her. Mirai had no idea who that girl was, but wasn't bothered to find out because it might cause another disater, because in NegaSeka it is best to not know anything about other random guys, one of the most popular proverbs here was "Knowing less means sleeping better" and these girls have experienced that themselves. This is teh end of the crazy story of Negai World and 12 Goddesses of NegaSeka. Third Negai (not bothered to add yet cuz I need to rewrite it) In PriPara "Let's go to Earth" & Idols of Osaka (Note - estimated time of this happening is middle of Fouth Negai, aka the peaceful time, where the girls got an offer to work as shinigami) ~Mirai-chan's Diary 01~ "Lots of things happened today! We were offered to go on a trip on Osaka!!!! Ehehe, Imma so happy! Its goin' to be so g8! Ahaha, I'll get yelled by Mikami-chan for using Kansai accent ehehe~ Anyway, I'm pretty sure it's going to be lots of fun! I'm going to go sightseeing to Miho-chan and Mizu-chan~ Also, I'd love to try 551 Horai nikumans~ They seem so tasty on the pictures in internet, ehehe~ Also, I'll go and eat Yakinikuuuuuu~ I love meat after all~ Also I heard that there is some place for all girls called "PriPara" in Osaka. I should try to visit that too. It's said to by a place where every girl can become an "idol", a performer who sings and dances in cute and sparkly outfits on big stage~ Sounds fun right?! I really want to try it! But I'm pretty sure everynyan here knows a lot about idols and I'll be the only awkward one, awwww~ Miho-chan said that there is some PriPara Idol Academy here! I should try joining it ~ Although, I won't plass the exam, probably... The SC president seems like a friendly person. Look, she's so cute~ *adds a picture of Haruka* Her name is Haruka-chan-- I mean Haruka-san! I'm pretty sure she performs amaaaaazing lives and is a great idol! I hope she'll gimme some idol advice! That's all for today~ Byeeeeee~" Coords *'Casual Coord's': **''Violet Fresh Idol Coord'' *'Cyalume Coord's': **''Miracle Future Cyalume Coord'' **''Inori ~ Ultimate Future Cyalume Coord'' **''Starry Dream M Cyalume Coord'' **''Cyber Mirai Cyalume Coord'' Relationships SoLaMi♥︎SMILE *'Laala Manaka' - Mirai is a huge fan of Laala. She was very happy when she met her in PriPara. *'Mirei Minami' - Mirai met Mirei after SoLaMi♥︎SMILE's live. Mirai said that she's amazed by her pop character. *'Sophie Hojo' - Mirai says that she wants to become an awesome cool idol as Sophie and perform together with her someday. Dressing Pafé *'Shion Todo' - Mirai really wants to play Go with Shion. *'Leona West' - Mirai is a fan of Leona. She met him on Dressing Pafé's live. *'Dorothy West' - Mirai says that Dorothy is really cheerful and an awesome idol. Aromageddon *'Aroma Kurosu' - Mirai is a big fan of Aroma. Mirai says that she's a cute devil. *'Mikan Shiratama' - Mirai really likes Mikan. Mirai thinks that sometimes Mikan is pretty funny. Other Idols *'Fuwari Midorikaze' - Both Mirai and Fuwari like animals. They met first time in the PriPara park. *'Hibiki Shikyoin' - After her live Mirai changed her mind about her. Now Mirai is a fan of Hibiki. *'Ajimi Kiki' - Mirai is a huge fan of Ajimi. Inori~ *'Mikami Tojo' - Mikami is Mirai's younger sister. They share brand. They get along well. *'Milisa Tojo' - Milisa is Mirai's younger sister. Mirai usually dont take Milisa seriosly and that make her upset. *'Miho Hoshino' - One of Mirai's best friends. *'Mitta Ahega' - Mitta and Mirai don't talk much. They're just teammates. *'Milana Hoshikawa' - One of Mirai's best friends. They are planning to form a unit together. *'Momo Ohashi' - One of Mirai's friends. *'Mimiru Ohashi' - Mimiru and Mirai don't talk much. They are just teammates. *'Mizu Yukikaze' - Mizu is Mirai's cousin. they get along well. *'Iris Nijiro' - They don't talk much. *'Aika Minami' - One of Mirai's best friends. *'Yukiko Hoshizora' - One of Mirai's friends. KiSeKi *'Haruka Bokerdole' - Haruka is Mirai's senpai. She ofter comes to her to ask an advice. Mirai was really happy when she and Haruka decided to make a unit. *'Falulu Vocaldoll' - Mirai is a big fan of Falulu. She really wants to become friends with her. *'Laala Manaka' - Mirai was really glad when they become teammates. *'Mikami Tojo' - Mirai is glad that Mikami joined KiSeKi, she thinks that "Mikamin can learn something new in that unit ♪". Trivia *She's leader of KiSeKi and co-center of Inori~. **She's first member of Inori~ to be center of two units. *Sometimes, she refers to herself as third person with "Nana". **It's a reference to Waka's light novel, Negai Alternative 2, where her name was Nana(Her older sister gave her name "Mirai" after she was reborn). *She's second idol to be in two units (First was Shion Todo). **She's first member of Inori~ to be in two units. *Her catchphrase is "How's to go to the Future together with Mirai?"(Mirai to Mirai e ga dou ka shira? 未来 と 未来 絵 が どう 日 しら). *Her nickname is Miracchi ''('みらちー''' Mirachi) and Nana-tan ''('ななたん'''). Category:Original Character Category:Cool Idol Category:Student Council members Category:Miracle Future User Category:Female Category:Member of KiSeKi Category:Student Category:Member of Inori~ Category:Unit Leader Category:Members of Otome×Storm Category:Prism Voice Category:Holic Trick User Category:Holic Trick Classic User Category:Negai Character Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Asterisk Members Category:Idol Category:Non-human Category:Goddess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Destiny Ribbon (VN) Category:Divine Idol